The Death of An Angel
by SuperfluousFancy
Summary: Lizzy deals with the death of a most beloved sister. How will her family cope and why does Mr. Darcy still have such power over her. I will upgrade to M rating in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My dearest Sister,

I cannot tell you how exceedingly happy I am! This day has been everything

i could have wished it to be. What with my Charles being the absolute angel that he is and the whole event going perfectly. Oh how I hope you can one day understand such glorious feelings. Oh my dearest Lizzy, that everyday, every moment, could hold such happiness. I must go. Charles says the carriage is arrived to take us to wherever in the world he has planned our honeymoon. I am still trying to make him tell me, but i suppose i shall find out soon enough.

All the love in my heart,

Jane Bingley, it is such a wonder to finally be able to call myself such

Lizzy bit back a barely contained sob, one she had been choking on for the past three weeks. Her sister, dead. Lost in some tragic carriage incident along with Charles merely three weeks ago. Still she could not believe that this could have happened. To lose her sister, her mother, Lydia, and her own freedom in three weeks. Her entire world, gone. The last glimpse of hope torn from her hands; corrupted by the glinting sapphire on her finger.

Mr. Collins of all people was the one to tell the family of the tragedy. He came in the middle of the night banging on their door with some previously subdued passion. "Mr. Bennet! Mrs. Bennet! there has been the most unfortunate of accidents. Your daughter, Jane, has been found dead with her husband, Mr. Bingley, in their carriage four miles from Netherfield.

Shocked by his words, Mrs. Bennett caught her breath as her eyes rolled back into her head. She dropped to the floor, the loud thump halting Mr. Collins' speech for a moment. As she was hoisted to a couch by Mr. Bennet and Kitty, Mr. Collins continued his account with fervor, "They were on their way, apparently, to London where Mr. Bingley had purchased tickets for them to travel to the continent. They were to leave the next day to carry out the duration of their honeymoon. No one has deduced what transpired to have caused such a disheartening event, but Mr. and Mrs. Bingley have been taken back to Netherfield and…"

"Mr. Collins! What more could you possibly have to tell us? Please, give us but a moment and we will be on our way to Netherfield to see what has happened with our own eyes."

Mr. Collins looked agape at Mr. Bennett, who had only just opened the front door. Mr. Bennet ignored him and turned to find Lizzy sitting stunned on the stairs, "Elizabeth, you will accompany me." Glancing up to the top of the staircase he addressed the silhouette, "Mary take care of your mother as well as your other sisters, they seem to be taking the news rather hardly. We will be back as soon as we can."

Mr. Bennett proceeded to grab Lizzy's elbow, propel her towards the door, and grab her coat. Placing it about her shoulders, he took her cold hand, trudged past the still simpering Mr. Collins, and within a few seconds they were on their way.

Lizzy and Mr. Bennet entered Netherfield encountering a much changed atmosphere from that of the previous day's ceremony. The house was eerily silent. A single footman waved them down the hall. There they found Caroline sitting outside a room holding a handkerchief to her eyes, mumbling something about, 'Her poor dear brother entranced by that horrid Bennett girl.' Lizzy briefly glanced down at her before entering the room. Cracking open the heavy door, she met the grief-stricken eyes of Mr. Darcy, as he leaned over the two rather large lumps on a bed covering them with a sheet.

"Elizabeth, my dear, please wait in the hall. I will speak with Mr. Darcy. You need not overcome yourself with this unfortunate sight."

Lizzy caught a sharp breath, covering the sound with a hand. She again let her eyes drift over the two lumps on the bed. She could not look away, riveted to the forms that had once been two people. Two individuals teeming with life, hope, and unparalleled goodness. She was startled as two warm hands wrapped themselves around her shoulder and gently guided her to sit in a plush chair. Eyes still locked on the covered forms, she heard a gentle whisper. "Lizzy, I am so sorry for this loss. You deserve to hear what has happened. Calm yourself here for a moment and I will tell you and your father all that I know."

The hands left her shoulders, and Lizzy felt a frigid chill overcome her. Wrapping her coat tighter about her she forced herself to look anywhere else but the bed as her father knelt to peek under the sheet. Two blue orbs were the first thing she encountered. There she focused her stricken glance; taking in the gaunt face of a man that had just lost his best friend. Lizzy tried to understand how this man could remain so steadfastly faithful. He had lost a friend, one he had fought for, against the eyes of society, the desires of Caroline, and a ridiculous family. Who was this man that was so vain as to call her, "not handsome enough.." yet so giving as to risk everything for the happiness of a dear friend.

His eyes held her captive. The grief there an exact reflection of her own feelings. Clearing his throat he broke eye contact with her to see if Mr. Bennet was ready to hear his account. Noticing the elder man was waiting in the chair at the bedside he had previously occupied Mr. Darcy straightened his posture and began in a rough voice, "Their carriage set off yesterday afternoon, as was planned, towards London. All seemed to be going as it should. Caroline was to head to London with her friends Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley a few hours after the couple had started their journey. The Kingsleys arrived with the news that they had passed a carriage on the road, and they asked one of their footmen to stay behind and see what had happened thinking they could send back more help from Netherfield. The carriage was only a few miles away, and they could do nothing themselves to right the crash. After they arrived they spoke of the carriage they came across asking for some spare servants to see what had happened. I went along with them to see for myself what could be done. Their carriage was completely mangled, the horses apparently had been spooked and had run off the road. The carriage was turned upside down smashed against a tree, the horses gone for the tongue had broken off from the body of the carriage. The horses are still missing. Jane and Charles were pried out of the carriage remains and were taken back to Netherfield as quickly as possible." Mr. Darcy's voice grew fainter, " They were, most unfortunately, dead by the time anyone got to them. The footman that first witnessed the damage said that they were already passed by the time he had arrived." He choked off abruptly trying to compose himself.

Mr. Bennet intervened before he could continue. "Mr. Darcy, I thank you for telling us first hand that which you have seen. This has indeed been the most tragic of days. Pray, let us take a moment to rest before we discuss further that which must be done. I believe that we must rest and attempt to come to terms with what has happened. Lizzy and I would not wish to impose on you and we will return tomorrow morning at a more suitable time to speak of..."

"Mr. Bennet, I insist you stay here. I will send a servant to bring the rest of your family here tomorrow. It is late, I will have rooms prepared for you so that you can have some peace, if but for a moment." Mr. Darcy took in the sight of a distraught Mr. Bennet and an openly weeping Elizabeth. He had never seen such strength crippled. Wishing he could do more to comfort them, but knowing it would be impossible to ease the pain he too was feeling, he turned to collect servants to prepare rooms.

As he was exiting the room, Mr. Darcy saw that Caroline had left her vigilant post beside the door. Pulling in a deep breath he made his way down the deserted hallway.


	2. Chapter 3

Lizzy sat swathed in layers of soft blankets in the middle of an unfamiliar bed. She had been staring at her reflection bathed in the soft glow of a single flickering candle from the moment she had been left to rest. Sleep had eluded her completely. What with the fact that her dear sister lay dead in the same house, that life could be so easily snuffed, Lizzy knew that she could not fall prey to subconscious dreams, or rather, nightmares. So she sat, mind numbed, seeing through her reflection trying to convince herself that everything would be fine.

A knock on the door awoke her, sunlight filtering through the open windows to brighten her room. "Miss. Elisabeth, breakfast is ready. Would you like a maid to be called to help you ready yourself?"

Lizzy tried to free herself of the blankets knotted about her, "No, thank you sir." She garbled, not recognizing her own voice. Blushing at the topic of the conversation and realizing to whom she was addressing, she tried to sound as dignified as she her throat she continued, "Mr. Darcy, thank you, but I can get ready myself."

Mr. Darcy gave a satisfied resemblance of acceptance and she heard his boots trod down the wooden floor of the hallway. As she twisted out of the tangled bedclothes, she tried to remember when she had let herself be overtaken by sleep and the dreams that had caused her to thrash about. Lizzy remembered no specific detail, but a feeling of absolute despair ensnared her. Accepting that this feeling could not be removed and would most likely intensify for the foreseeable future, she decided that there was nothing to be done. So, breakfast must become her mission.

Dressing in her nightgown and coat seemed a ridiculous option, but there was nothing to

be done. She walked to the mirror that had entranced her the previous night and began to pile her hair on top of her head. That is, until she realized she had no pins, sighing she bitterly concluded that Mr. Darcy may have actually been right in the need to call a maid. Lizzy turned to go to the door and see about calling someone to help her. When she opened it she found herself meet with an outstretched fist.

"OH! Ma'am, I'm ever so sorry! I was just going to bring you this dress. It was sent from your house just a few moments ago and he said to bring it to you." Shoving the previously mentioned article towards Lizzy, the small ginger housemaid dropped a quick curtsy then scurried away. Glancing at the gown, Lizzy realized that it was one of her favourite dresses. Closing the door, she dressed and settled on leaving her hair loose as she did when she was a child. Sighing, she made her way toward the breakfast room.

While entering the room, she had a brief but overwhelming feeling of deja vu. This is exactly as I was when i was coming to help Jane when she was sick all those months ago, she noted with dread. I wore this same dress, my hair was this way,and when I enter this very room I was greated by the startled expression of Mr. Darcy... Mr. Darcy! There he sat alone at the table, his head cradled between his hands. Upon hearing her enter, he immediately righted himself, rose to his feet, and ran a hand through his disheveled hair while explaining, "Miss. Elizabeth, your father has gone to see your mother. She has fallen quite ill after hearing the news of the," he paused looked away and proceeded, "the news of the deaths. I had sent someone to bring the rest of your family here, but moving Mrs. Bennet was deemed unsafe, so your father as well as your sisters will be remaining at her side. Mr. Bennet said that he trusts you with caring for your sister's memory. He will be back as soon as your mother is recovered, and, well, I believe that is all he asked me to speak of."

Finally looking back to Lizzy, he saw her eyes wide with shock. He hastened to her side and directed her to the table, offering her a glass of water. "Mr. Bennet also left you a letter," Mr. Darcy pulled a small folded paper from his breastpocket and handed it to her. The familiar curve of her father's writing consoled her as she began to read...

My Dear Lizzy,

It seems that fate has dealt us a rather hard blow. Your mother has fallen ill, her temperence as you know has always been weak and the recent shock of losing a daughter has not settled well with her. I trust that she will recover in a few days, but until she is well enough for me to leave, I trust you and Mr. Darcy to take care of two deceased. Mr. Darcy I trust will take care of all your needs, he appears to be a much better man then you made him out to be. Take care.

all my love,

Papa

Lizzy finished the note, rubbed her eyes, and read through it again in disbelief. That is all he had to say. To be sure he was never a man of many words, but to be so cold. To just leave me. She sighed, folded the note and set it down. Mr. Darcy was observing her closely. He stood a few feet from her waiting for her to finish the note, trying his best to gauge her response to her father's message. A frown appeared between her eyebrows. Confusion clouding her eyes, blinking it away, she reached for the glass of water setting on the table infront of her and gulped down the entire content of the glass. She proceeded to darkly stare into the now empty cup.

Mr. Darcy spoke into the silence, "Miss. Elizabeth, is there anything I can get you? Some tea or perhaps a bit of food?"

Lizzy replied, "Some tea if you will please."

He gave a curt nod and rang for one of the maids to fetch her request. As he walked back into the dinning room he noted Lizzy's pale features. What a wretched thing for her to endure, if only there was something I could do to comfort her. I would likely only frighten her more. That i could coax a bit of her former spirit into her frozen form. Oh, my lovely Lizzy, what has the world come to...

A maid burst into the room, breaking his train of thought. She carried a full tray of tea to the table setting it in front of Lizzy, "Are you sure this is all you will be needin, I can fetch a few biscuits, some toast, anything you might want? miss?"

"No, thank you." Lizzy replied blankly, still looking into the empty glass. Shrugging, the maid exited the room. Lizzy still sat motionless behind the porcelain tea set. Mr. Darcy, moved towards her, poured two cup of tea, and settled himself in the chair nearest her. Lizzy glanced at the cup he offered her. Grasping it lightly, the cup rattled as she brushed her hand against his. He paused, their hands still touching, entranced by her small hands covering his. Looking into his curious blue eyes, she suddenly turned away and burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 5

"I love you. Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand."

His words hung in the air. Rain beating them down. Lizzy wished the rain could erase his revelation, to blot it out, to cover it, to hide it away back in the secret place that was his heart. Yet there it was, his heart ripped open, gaping in the rain. Waiting for her acceptance.

She sought out his eyes. Was he being honest? He thought there was even a chance that she reciprocated him? His blue eyes seemed as broken as his declaration. She could not hurt him more. Even with all the wounds he had caused her, she dare not bring him any more pain. She could not plunge him further into darkness. She knew his heart now. She was his heart. Suddenly she realized the vital piece of herself that had been missing. Could she give him hope though? Was it possible for her to accept his proposal?

Taking a step closer to the waiting man, she murmured, "Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through, and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done." Lacking the knowledge to continue with what to say, she faltered.

Mr. Darcy met her silence, "Is this your reply?"

Startled she uttered, "Yes, sir."

Taken aback he questioned, "Are you laughing at me. Are you...rejecting me?"

Lizzy took a step nearer to him wishing to console him, but she did not understand her own feelings toward him. Not knowing what to say she meet his eyes hoping she could convey her confusion through her expression. The rain continued to pour down around them. Mr. Darcy mirrored her step and she soon found herself to be wrapped in his embrace.

"Miss. Elizabeth, you cannot understand my torment. I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you... I had to see you. Now that I am here I cannot find the strength to continue distancing myself from you."

Pulling her tighter into his embrace he backed her up against one of the columns holding up the ancient building shielding them from the storm. The frenzy within his chest however was about to finally be released. Ever since his confession a few minutes previous, he had felt himself becoming consumed by the emotions he had for so long worked to keep at bay. "Lizzy, you must stop me now." Groaning into her forehead he kissed her damp hair. "I fear I won't be able to restrain myself much longer."

Lizzy bit her lip, looking into his darkening eyes, she made her choice. "Mr. Darcy you dare not stop now!"

She pulled his head down, meeting his lips almost cruelly. Startled his mouth parted, taking advantage of his shock, Lizzy kissed him with fervour. The emotions hidden within was finally released, and both found it impossible to hold back their feelings now that they had finally been voiced.

Mr. Darcy tugged on her lips gently putting all the love and devotion he had kept hidden into the gently nibble. She moaned into his mouth...

Starting awake, Lizzy threw the blankets off of her. She lay panting trying to remember where she was. What on earth had possessed her dreams? Looking about her she was glad to find that it was still early morning. She quickly dressed in another gown sent from her home. Walking through the silent home, she made her way outside to calm her mind.

Why was she having such vivid dreams of Mr. Darcy? Her conscience should be plagued with the task at hand, the sorrow for her sister should blot out any ideas concerning Mr. Dary, but there he was, possessing her dreams. He had been so considerate towards her. Caring for her as she wept for Jane, but she hadn't been weeping for Jane. She had been weeping for herself. Usually Lizzy wasn't one to allow herself to be overcome by self pity. In that moment alone with Mr. Darcy however, she had been overcome by emotion. Letting it pour forth as she had never allowed before. He had pulled her into his chest letting her cry, patting her back and when she had stopped sobbing, he tenderly wiped her tears with his handkerchief. Then he told her to go rest until she was better. Apparently she had fallen asleep once she got back to her room. Exhaustion making her sleep through the day and the entire night. Plagued by dreams of Mr. Darcy, Lizzy had no idea what to make of her situation.

Strolling through the grounds at Netherfield, Lizzy allowed the mourning air to cleanse her mind. The tranquillity of dawn was broken, by the heavy pounding hoofbeat of a horse racing towards her.

Hey guys! I tricked you with that dream didn't I! (wink wink)

Thank you so much to all of you that added this story to your favorites and added comments. This is my first story, and I greatly appreciate any comments, suggestions, anything! I'm sorry for that wait, but I have been rather busy this past week. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope you are having a lovely July.

Until next time

- Superfluous -


	4. Chapter 6

Shielding her eyes from the bright sunbeams peaking over the horizon, Lizzy saw a horse making its way through the dew laden meadow just a few yards away from her. The figure atop the white stallion was an indiscernible shadow from her vantage point, but the rider apparently could make her out as he drew his horse to a sudden stop next to her. A large hand reached out to Lizzy and a familiar gruff voice urged, "Lizzy you must hurry back with me! A horrendous tragedy has come to pass! Come!" Lizzy accepted the hand stretched out to her and was swung aloft the large horse. Clinging to the strong torso of Mr. Darcy, the horse quickly took back the land she had recently strolled across. When they arrived back at Netherfield, Mr. Darcy jumped down from the horse unceremoniously encircled Lizzy's waist with his hands and helped her down. When her feet hit the ground she found herself to be much nearer to this man than she had ever been to another man before. His hands still wrapped around her waist, she felt his breath against her forehead and looking up she was met by his grief stricken gaze.

"What has happened sir that caused this untoward journey to be necessary?" Lizzy questioned.

"Ms. Elizabeth, I cannot break such new to you here, come let us go set down inside where I can break it to you with less pain." He spoke into the heavy air.

She refuted, "Sir, I think it would be best if you told me out here, I find that nature provides more comfort than a soft chair in a silent sorrow filled home."

Taking her gently by the elbow he led her into the small garden off to the side of the house. Enclosed in the hedges was a world of hushed peace filled with the first budding flowers of the summer. Darcy took her to a small bench nestled between a stone wall covered by roses and a gently bubbling fountain. He made sure she sat down before kneeling infront of her. He took her hand and spoke to her in earnest, "Ms. Elizabeth, a most unfortunate event has just happened to your family. I know that you have been heavily laden with the recent passing of your dear sister Jane. I too have lost someone I have long viewed as a brother. I am afraid that I have no idea how to tell this to you without causing you even more pain; so I will simply tell you. Last night your sister Lydia snuck out of her room and meet with a man you may know; Mr. Wickham, the two then made their way to Gretna Green and have eloped. This tale was found by your mother in a letter left by Lydia before she left. The shock of this unforeseen event along with the recent deaths caused your mother to go into a state of shock and it is unknown if she will ever pull herself out of the coma she has gone into."

Lizzy sat stunned gripping Darcy's hand tighter as he told her this story. Rising she let his hand go and made her way over to the exposed stone wall. Leaning heavily against it she closed her eyes and tried to understand what she had just been told. Her baby sister eloped, her mother asleep forever, and her dear sweet sister Jane dead. What was she to do? How could her father watch Mary and Kitty, arrange the funeral, and hire a doctor to care for her mother?

Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes to see Mr. Darcy standing far closer to her than proper agony in his eyes. Again he reached out to her and pulled her against his sturdy chest murmuring into her hair, "Lizzy, I will take care of everything, you mustn't let these unfortunate events break you. I am here and I will do all that I can to protect you from the sorrow surrounding you. Just breathe, my love, I am here."

Shocked by his declaration, Lizzy pulled away to look into his eyes, there she saw shock; apparently his declaration had surprised even himself.

Darcy captured her cold small hand in his large grasp and said, "Lizzy, this is not the time I know, but I must act." Again he knelt before her startled form.

"I love you. Most ardently. I never wish to be parted from you. These tragic events have opened my eyes to the fragility of life, and if you will have me, we can journey forward the rest of our lives together. I will give to you every happiness for I know the only happiness I can hope for is that you might stay by my side."

Lizzy gaped down at him, 'He loved her?' she wondered. This man who had always seemed so distant to her. So far removed from any longing that she might hold in her heart. Yet he just declared he felt the same.

She meet his earnest blue eyes and hesitantly replied, "Mr. Darcy, sir, I had no idea you felt any such attachment to me. You have been a wondrous help in these horrid times, but I do not think that this is the time to be making such declarations."

Darcy stood and hung his head in distrate, "Ms. Elizabeth, our relationship has never been like the sort society would accept. Surely you must see that I have always been drawn to you. I danced with you at our first meeting. do you not remember? When I danced with no one outside my party, but then you caught my eye. From then on I knew that you were the breathe of fresh life that I needed. I cannot keep distancing myself from you after all the death I have just witnessed. I need you now and forever! What is the point in prolonging my agony?"

Lizzy stepped back from his urgent form and found herself pinned between him and the stone wall. She gasped as she felt his heated breath against the tear tracked lines of her check. Her eyes flew up to his face, mesmerized by the passion brimming from his eyes, she then traced the elegant contours of his nose and was drawn to the lips that had just declared his love. All reasonable thought fled her mind as she was consumed by the strong pull of his passion.

She leaned gently into his form and found him even closer than she assumed. Strong arms made their way around her waist as his lips meet hers. All too willingly she gave in to the tide of her love that she had tried to keep hidden.

Sorry for the long break between chapters! I just moved into collage, and I actually had some unfortunate events overtake my family. I hope to be posting more regularly again. Hope you like the story if you have any comments, suggestions, reviews, or whatever, please leave them for me!

I am putting some of the chapters together and working on editing grammatical errors

The next chapter should be up by Saturday!

Hope you have a lovely day.


End file.
